OLIVIA
by Ada Gamez
Summary: La primera hija de la pareja de Steele y Laura nace y se cuenta la experiencia de los Steele como padres


OLIVIA

La llegada precipitada de Olivia a este mundo quizás podría haber presagiado que sería una niña extremadamente arrojada tal como su madre y con mucho de los instintos indomables de su padre pero después de nacer de manera tan inesperada y de dar caza (como sus padres le contaron tantas veces orgullosos al crecer) a esos dos malhechores que colaboraron para su llegada al mundo, se había convertido en una nena tranquila y hasta se diría taciturna.

Remington, cuando Laura confirmó su embarazo estuvo prácticamente andando por las paredes con los nervios propios de un padre primerizo en aquellos años en que el sexo del futuro bebé no se conocía a menos que naciera. Y de todos modos aunque ya estaban probándose cosas como el ultrasonido y sus posibilidades, ellos no habían querido saber el sexo de su hijo eligiendo la sorpresa.

Él tenía la secreta ilusión de que el primero fuera un varón. Laura también se inclinaba más por un niño. Solía bromear después de hacer el amor y cuando yacían íntimamente en el lecho abrazados, con que la idea de que el varón le prestaría atención a él, era una utopía dado que los niños –lo acicateaba- eran de su madre.

Oh, ¿cómo aprenderá a jugar a la pelota, a batear y a hacer todas las cosas que los varones hacemos si no pasa tiempo de calidad con su padre?

Probablemente jugando conmigo – le anunciaba ella orgullosa de saber todos los juegos de varón posibles ya que siempre había sido muy adicta a ellos de pequeña. –Que yo recuerde no encestaste una canasta, no bateaste hasta que tuvimos el caso aquel de los atentados ¿recuerdas? Y tu entusiasmo por el futbol americano quedó en el baúl de los recuerdos porque amas el soccer.

Bueno y…¿qué me dices de ir de pesca?

También irá conmigo, tus intentos no han sido muy felices…

Oh, Laura…estás diciendo que vas a criar a tu hijo debajo de tus faldas?

No, simplemente digo que mi hijo aprenderá conmigo cosas que tú podrás intentar que juguemos los tres juntos…

Oh, entonces ya me veo enseñando a una hipotética niña Steele a bordar, coser y todas esas cosas que hacen las niñas

¿De qué hablas? Me has dicho a mí…a ¡Mí! Una mujer liberal de los '80 que fuera a mi casa a zurcir calcetines ¿recuerdas? Tú, por todos los cielos crees que YO zurcía en aquel tiempo calcetines? ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!

Bueno, era 1983, no sabía a qué mandarte a casa, probablemente a leer las encendidas novelas de Charlotte Knight, a que te murieras por saber cómo sería hacerlo conmigo en la vida real!

Tú…tú ya sabías que yo…?

Que tú qué? ¿Qué tú no tenías intimidad con nadie? Claro que lo sabía! Lo supe la primera vez que te besé en el muelle ¿lo recuerdas?

Hummm…es recuerdo es absolutamente débil ahora…- ella bromeó y rió francamente cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño de esa manera tan propia de él cuando se disgustaba

Lau-raaa…vamos! Tartamudeaste al volver a hablar, al…al recuperar el aliento cuando ArnoK nos interrumpió y no habíamos unido nuestros labios ni diez segundos…

Bueno…tú también aprendiste algo…

Qué?

Que por años diez segundos, a lo sumo quince, era lo más largamente en paz que nos dejarían timbres, teléfonos y personas para poder besarnos…

¿Sabes algo Laura? Tu vacilación, ese único instante en que te aferraste a mí en ese primer beso, me dijo que tú no habías tenido a un hombre de verdad en tu vida. Al menos no uno que te besara como yo…

Ella se puso roja. Confundida. Aturdida. Una gran admisión física de la verdad de las palabras de su Remington Steele. Vulnerabilidad de embarazada pensó. Carraspeó. Quiso discutir eso. Pero él sonrió pícaramente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos largos acariciando con suavidad la redondez de su hombro. Con esa sonrisa de ojos irlandeses que quebraban su voluntad y la hacían caer rendida y ella estaba perdida como cada vez que él descubría una faceta peligrosamente reveladora de la verdadera Laura Holt.

¿Lo ves? Admítelo Laura! Me volviste proverbialmente loco, es cierto, lo sé. Pero habrás debido luchar duro contra tus deseos de… algo más que mis besos…Lo supe en aquel caso el del dormilón cuando me tuve que hacer pasar por un insomne ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando servíamos el postre para Ivan el narcoléptico y su doctor…tuviste que frenar mis impulsos pero más aún los tuyos…¡nunca le contaste a Berenice nuestro acercamiento…jamás le revelaste que nos habíamos besado. No lo hiciste ahí ni lo hiciste cuando me besaste en el Monasterio de San Costello…en el caso de tu ex novio en la bodega…evitaste la "comidilla" que tu beso habría causado en ella y entre ella y Murphy…

Oh, qué estás diciendo?

Lo que oyes…yo sé que desde ese momento eras mía…y… debo admitirlo… yo era absolutamente tuyo…

Oh, no mientas, Remington Steele, tú te ibas detrás de todas esas rubias tontas y voluptuosas que marcaban tu gusto por cierta clase de busconas…o esas morenas exuberantes que …que…oh, demonios! Que no iba yo a poder superar nunca…y que las tenía realmente montadas en…

Laura! El bebé!

Ella rió francamente ante la mirada azorada de él por su vocabulario.

Remington la volvió sobre su pecho desnudo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos antes de besarla y expresarle físicamente que la requería nuevamente para llenarla con la plenitud de su vigor sexual.

Ella se entregó complacida y dijo…

¿qué haras si es una niña?

Mira, Laura, soy un hombre práctico. Planeo fabricar contigo una serie de bebitos pelirrojos con ojos chocolate para ti y cuando nos cansemos de la serie, te haré tantas niñitas de cabello negro y ojos azules como quieras tener y…podríamos hacer una gama extra de bebitos o bebitas cabellos castaños con ojos verdes tanto como deseemos…

¿De veras crees que te dejaré hacer? Oye…vamos a ir de a poco con este bebé, luego seguramente en un par de años pensaremos en un hermanito o hermanita y quizás solo quizás…habrá un tercero…si te portas muy pero muy bien…

Oye…te gustará la fabricación en serie que propongo…

Y a propósito de ello la envolvió en sus brazos y se dispuso suave y dulcemente a explicarle con su sexo como un mástil en plena erección de lo que estaba realmente hablando.

Esperar a la niña o niño Steele fue una revelación tras otra para ambos. Remington no podía ser otra cosa que un futuro padre expectante y solícito complaciendo cada antojo o capricho de Laura a medida que su vientre cobraba libras de peso y acentuaba sus redondeces con las que él estaba más que fascinado. Los pechos de Laura preparándose para amamantar estaban deliciosos a su tacto y a la conexión con su boca que los succionaba feliz. Laura no podría lucir más bella, se dijo él con orgullo.

Ella le preguntó una de esas noches de encendida pasión:

¿Te has propuesto hacer el amor conmigo tantas veces como no lo hicimos en nuestros cuatro años de dolorosa abstinencia en una sola noche?

No puedo dejar de amarte, Laura, que me lleve el demonio pero te amo! Mi sangre se enciende toda con solo oler tu aroma, me llegas a las entrañas y exploto por ti con solo verte

Cariño…el bebé!

Apoyará el buen gusto de papá

¿Estaremos aptos para ser padres señor Steele?

Laura…aprenderemos juntos esta experiencia. Yo no tuve padres presentes y tampoco tú fuiste muy feliz con la experiencia que te correspondió de modo que todo será inaugural…¿no crees? Con el bebé Steele, yo seré un padre como nadie, nadie me enseñó cómo serlo pero…¿sabes algo? Lo que seré como padre…oh, Dios Santo, lo dirá Dios… el perro irlandés oscuro y melancólico se sienta a mi lado de vez en cuando…creo que a veces la oración me ayudará a ser padre…así como a ser tu esposo y a ser hombre…mis instintos de padre vendrán de mí porque no tuve a nadie…ni siquiera a Daniel como ejemplo de lo que quiero darle a un hijo que tendré contigo. ..

Ella lo miró con un brillo casi lleno de lágrimas por la gran emoción que provocaron en ella las hermosas palabras que acababa de escuchar de labios de su marido. El entendió perfectamente esa mirada porque él mismo se había emocionado al decirlas. Suspiró. La miró con adoración y recorrió su vientre en pleno crecimiento.

Digamos que le enseñaré cosas a este niño para protegerse de ojos color café y mujeres de cabello castaño que caen como miel sobre sus hombros y en especial de pecosas que uno quiere contarle a besos las pecas que posee por toda la extensión de sus hombros y digamos que…bueno…si es niña, la alejaré de todo aquel que pretenda algo de ella digamos hasta sus…hummm…¿treinta? ¿treinta y cinco?

Laura sonrió abiertamente abrazada a él mucho más de lo que ya lo abrazaba…amándolo con todo su corazón.

Esa noche, su expresión en el sexo fue dulce y tranquila…hicieron el amor con suavidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo…se gustaron, tocaron y sintieron con una profundidad que solo su compromiso total y enorme pudo proporcionarles.

Las hermosas noches de esos nueve meses de espera, nunca presagiaron la terrible agitación que los iba a esperar con el nacimiento por causa de la "obstinación Holt" como denominaba Remington a la testarudez de Laura. Había insistido en trabajar todo el tiempo y en estar en la línea de fuego. Cuando se enfrentaron a los malos, la criatura gestada en su vientre decidió que deseaba participar de las actividades intensas de sus padres naciendo en el momento menos oportuno.

Una vez que el agitado y tumultuoso nacimiento en medio de la persecución de los dos malhechores y ya en el hospital, Steele no podía con su enojo al haber expuesto asi a su niña adorada que nació y se prendó de él ni bien la sostuvo contra su pecho donde parecía hallar completa paz en cuestión de segundos y fue una criatura tranquila sin otras necesidades que el pecho de su madre a horario, el cambio de pañal y las siestas adecuadas para seguir creciendo feliz y sin sobresaltos.

Remington, celoso de ella hasta el infinito, se convirtió en celoso guardián desde el mismo instante en que anunciaron al mundo que era niña. Su princesa, su dulzura, su tesoro. La llenaba de melosos calificativos a cada instante, le cantaba arrullándola en la altura de su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para que su pequeña hiciera "provechitos" luego de amamantarse hasta la saciedad. Se puso pálido a niveles de descompostura cuando al llegar de la Agencia una tarde descubrió que la pequeña tenía aros en sus diminutas orejitas. Casi se sintió morir y aunque no quiso admitirlo, le temblaron las piernas de solo pensar que la niña habría sufrido con el dolor de la perforación de sus orejitas. Ni todas las dulces palabras de Laura lo convencieron y deseaba estrangular con sus propias manos a la promotora de esa "mutilación" exageró…la cual no era otra que Mildred, la abuela postiza de la pequeña. Pero estaba tan embobado viéndola dormir apaciblemente en aparente tranquilidad –se dijo- que cuando Mildred bajó los ojos algo arrepentida por el regalo de los brillantitos que brillaban en las ínfimas orejitas rosadas el encantamiento con su hijita lo hizo olvidar la reprimenda y guardar un silencio reverencial ante "SU" bella durmiente…

A medida que pasaban los días, Laura empezaba a recuperar su figura con una serie de ejercicios en la barra, aún no saldría a correr, y la niña demostraba una tranquilidad infinita.

El resultado de haber mezclado sus genes dio una espléndida pequeñuela cuyo cabello era varios tonos más oscuros que los de su madre y sus ojitos -aunque no muy definidos aún serían verdes-. Su cara redondita era un pimpollo fresco de tono rosa. Remington la olía, le encantaba el olor de su bebita. La revisaba, miraba sus dedos largos encontrando las manitas parecidas a la suyas pero sumamente pequeñas y se fascinaba por la forma en que la niña se aferraba a su dedo índice sin soltarlo aún estando dormida. Esperaba ansioso llegar a casa y hacerla reposar en su pecho ni bien se duchaba y cambiaba con ropa de entrecasa para ella. La arrullaba y le cantaba esas canciones infantiles irlandesas que eran coplas tradicionales de su tierra natal y Laura comprobaba con su propia mirada fascinada cómo ese pedazo de hombre se derretía con ese velloncito rosado que ambos apasionadamente habían "fabricado" juntos y les diría en un tiempo más mami y papi. Lo amó más aún si eso era posible. Lo amaba profundamente hombre y padre. Era especial con ella y lo era con su hijita también. Olivia Abigail Steele la pequeña y dulce Livvy, tesoro de su papá los tenía embrujados, los había atrapado con su belleza y perfección.

Sería maravilloso dedicar el resto de sus vidas a ser sus padres el tiempo completo y ya lo estaban disfrutando con cada gracia de la criatura, con cada llanto que él eficazmente calmaba ni bien la montaba en su hombro con la tela blanca que evitaba que la niña babeara o escupiera sobre sus trajes impecables. La niña lograba relajarlos, unirse y amarse aún más. Con Livvy tenían un precioso tesoro a cuidar y es lo que harían desde el momento en que la concibieron y para siempre.


End file.
